


the cloak

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Terraqua Week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Land of Departure, Late Night Conversations, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Self-Doubt, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), Terraqua Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: It's not easy to return to what they once knew.





	the cloak

**Author's Note:**

> -.-
> 
> **[terraqua week (2019) // day 2](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20terraqua%20week%202019)** · future masters
> 
> -.-
> 
> **A/N:**This one is short, but probably my favorite out of the batch for this week! Originally wrote this in February.

At night, Terra is restless. Even with days filled with activity and making sure things were in order, he still hadn't found it in him to feel the weight of it all. Knowing they were back and the threat was over – it still had to settle in his heart. Unable to sleep, he kicks off the covers of his bed and takes off down the halls, hoping the monotony would ease his mind. Things are quiet – he can hear crickets chirping outside. He has no reason to expect something to step out of the shadows, to stare him down with mockery and say its all a trick.

He has no reason to step past the Master's room, and see the lights on.

Sliding a hand on the wooden door, he steps into the room without thinking, though a step is as far as he goes. On the other side of the room beside the Master's bed, Aqua stands in silence in front of a mirror – the Master's white cloak draped over her back.

She sees him in the reflection before he can even think of slipping away.

“Terra...” she says, turning around. “I thought you and Ven had gone to bed.”

Words fail him for a moment, and he sighs. It would be better to be honest with her.

“Couldn't sleep,” he replies, lifting a hand to his hip. “It's... still a lot to take in.”

Aqua's gaze lowers to the floor.

“Yes,” she says, her fingers wrapping over the edges of the pale cloak. “It is...”

Turning back to the mirror, she begins to peel the cloak off—

Terra lifts a hand.

“Don't,” he says. She looks back at him with her brow furrowed, the loosened fabric hanging between her elbows.

“Are you sure?”

He pauses for another moment, then crosses the room. She lifts her head to him as he stops in front her, looking at him with cautious, unsure eyes. Searching for something – for answers she could not give herself. They were the same ones he'd seen in the Keyblade Graveyard, in the moments after he'd finally been freed. 

With a gentle smile, he puts his hands on her shoulders. To him they feel like skin and bones but he knows what she's been through – and he knows she has more strength than he ever could.

“You are the Master now,” he says. “You should wear it.”

She sighs, lowering her head with what he thinks is a smile, but it fades away before he can really tell. Her hands slip over her arms, fingers bunching between the thick folds.

“I don't know if I'm ready, Terra.”

He breathes in deep, his heart clenching in his chest.

“You are,” he says, squeezing her shoulders. “More than anyone I know.”

This time, her smile is real. Aqua bows her head, her bangs brushing against his shirt. She holds there for a long moment, breathing in deep, even breaths. When she lifts her face to see him, her eyes are shining. 

“I think, if he were here,” she says. “He'd name you Master in a second.”

His skin prickles, and he nods at her, even if he doesn't feel worthy. She steps closer, wrapping her arms around his back, the cloak's sleeves hanging against his shirt. He does the same to her and, looking to the ground behind her, he can't help but smile.

“I think you'll need to have that trimmed,” he says.

She laughs at that.


End file.
